


The Vacation

by Mina264



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Merlin and Arthur being idiots, Realizing Feelings, proud mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina264/pseuds/Mina264
Summary: Merlin needs a vacation from Camelot and Arthur tags along. They make some realizations during this vacation that will change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I've done in a long time that I've actually sat down and written all in one sitting. This started out as a plot bunny that wouldn't' go away and now it's a 5 chapter monster lol I hope you guys enjoy, this isn't beta read, this was written in the span on 2 and a half hours, so if there's any mistakes, don't yell at me. Constructive criticism welcome, but this is the best I'm gonna get/give for now. Also this might be a little OOC, but who cares lol Also set in Series 2, but in no specific episode.

                Merlin had decided to take a mini vacation from the drama that had become Camelot for a couple weeks and expected to go alone, but Arthur being Arthur told, no, demanded that Merlin wasn't to leave without him. No matter how much Merlin had said that he would be fine, Arthur wouldn't budge saying "I feel like I need a vacation, too, Merlin." And so there they were 2 days ride from Camelot to Merlin's home in Ealdor.

                Hunith spotted Arthur just before spotting her son trying his hardest to keep up with him. She went to greet them at the town's entrance, "Merlin," she exclaimed in excitement and confusion, "what are you boys doing here? Is everything alright? Do I need to worry about the nature of your visit?" too many things swirled around in her head at why Merlin and Arthur were paying a visit without any sort of notice before hand.

                Both boys saw Hunith mildly freaking out, so Arthur dismounted his horse and calmly walked over to her, "no need to worry Hunith, this is just a social visit." He could see her visibly relax now that she knew they weren't in any danger. Then he turned to Merlin, "Merlin, tend to the horses, then you can relax for a bit."

                Merlin sighed, "yes, _sire_ ," and dismounted as well to take the reins of Arthur's horse to tie them up near the barn so they could get some well needed water, he'd come feed them in a couple of hours once they've had some rest. Once that was done, Merlin walked over to Arthur and his mother, ignoring Arthur, he gave his mother a hug. "Hi, mum."

                Hunith smiled and hugged her son back, saying, "welcome home son, it's a wonderful surprise to see you home, but why didn't you send word, I would have had some things prepared for your stay?" She looked confused and worried again, so Merlin soothed her worry by saying, "it's alright mother, we're fine, I just needed a small break from the hustle and bustle of the castle and Arthur tagged along because he wanted a vacation as well." He turned to Arthur, "and he didn't even let me get in a word edgewise."

                Arthur, miffed that Merlin was annoyed with him, all he wanted was to get away from Camelot for a while and if this was a decent enough excuse, then so be it. " _Mer_ lin, you know as well as I that I am your crown prince and if I want to join in on a vacation, then I'm more than entitled to join yours." He said with his typical sarcasm towards his-friend? He never thought he'd call his bumbling servant a friend, but he supposed that's what they had become in the short time they'd known each other.

                Before the two could start bickering, Hunith jumped in, "are you two boys hungry, I've just started dinner, I could use some help in the kitchen Merlin." She looked pointedly at him as if to say, ' _don't start making a fuss in the middle of town_.' Merlin sighed in defeat, "of course mother, maybe Arthur would like to help?"

                Glaring look aside, Arthur responded with, "lead the way," without so much as a huff because he knew how much pride Hunith took in her small town life and didn't want to offend her even though he'd probably not eat much, just enough to please the nice woman. He'd come a long way since the first time they'd been in Ealdor together, he didn't look down at commoners anymore and respected their way of life a bit more than he originally had although it'd been only a year since that time, he and Merlin had gone though quite a bit together.

                Once inside Hunith's little house, Merlin started work in the kitchen, while Hunith required Arthur's assistance peeling potatoes, it took four tries and a small cut, which Merlin laughed at and for which Merlin got smacked for being rude, for Arthur to get the hang of peeling. It was harder than he thought it would be, but he managed to get almost his whole five potatoes done when Merlin required them for the soup. Once the soup was done, they all sat down at the table and ate, and surprisingly Arthur loved it, so much so he 'asked' for seconds.

                Once dinner was done, Hunith sent the boys to the river to get some water to clean the bowls, suffice to say, they didn't come back for some time and they were covered in mud, but Merlin successfully brought back a bucket of water that was mud free. "Don't ask," is all he said when they entered the house causing a giggle from his mother. "Oh you boys," she said shaking her head and taking the bucket. "Why don't both of you get cleaned up and ready for bed, I'm sure you've had a long day." And with that, the boys trudged back out of the house playfully pushing each other the whole way back to the river to get clean.

                After they were cleaned up, Merlin remembered there was only a bed and his mom's bed the next room over, "Arthur," he said. "Hm?" Arthur mumbled sleepily in return. "There's only one bed remember? And I'm not sleeping on the floor for two weeks."

                That seemed to wake up Arthur, "Well I'm not sleeping on the floor _Mer_ lin," Arthur challenged. Merlin, too tired to deal with Arthur's childishness said, "then we're sharing," And walked away from Arthur at the door. Once what Merlin said processed in Arthur's brain, he paused at the 'entrance' to Merlin's room where Merlin had already gotten in and had turned away from him.

                "Merlin?" -no response.

                "Merlin." Arthur tried again, still no response.

                Arthur sighed and said, "you're still my manservant even though we're not in Camelot, Merlin." That got a small response of a shrug and a murmur of, "too tired, get yourself changed tonight," and then Merlin's breathing evened out proving to Arthur that he was indeed tired. Arthur changed and joined Merlin in bed, but he didn't know how to lay or how far to be from Merlin without being too close since this was a pretty small bed, not as small as the one Merlin had in Camelot, but still small.

                He huffed and thought, ' _why am I so uncomfortable? It's just Merlin,_ ' then realized that they'd never slept in the same bed together, well they had, but it was at opposite ends and Arthur was far too sleepy to worry about why he was so uncomfortable yet comfortable sharing a bed with Merlin. He'd have to ponder this realization in the following days. And then he was lulled into a peaceful sleep listening to Merlin's slow and even breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short, that's just how it goes sometimes. I thought it would make it easier for a break in the story if you get my drift. Enjoy!

    The next morning was a little bit different than the night before. Merlin had woken up first out of the two and it had taken him a minute or so to remember where he was, but once he remembered, he was a bit puzzled as to why he was so warm. He shifted a little bit and felt a grip on his stomach from the arm of none other than Arthur Pendragon. He didn't know what to do, so he tried his hardest to relax and just enjoy the feeling of being held for a while.

    It was pretty early and Arthur wouldn't wake up for a while, so Merlin carefully turned over trying not to wake Arthur up, he made it to his back before Arthur stopped him by practically laying on him. Merlin groaned and accepted his fate for about ten minutes before he decided to get up for the day, the only problem was the man currently laying on him using him as a pillow. He carefully maneuvered himself out of Arthur's grasp and went about his morning as usual.

    Arthur woke up about two hours after Merlin had, when he first started to become more conscious, he noticed that the bed was cold beside him meaning Merlin hadn't been in bed for a while, so until Merlin came back, Arthur decided he wasn't going to get up. It took a solid half hour of boredom before Arthur got up and went looking for Merlin.

    The sight he saw was nothing short of amazing and amusing. When Arthur wandered outside, he didn't have to go far, he saw at the far end of the village kids surrounding Merlin and climbing all over him like he was their tree to climb. When Merlin felt eyes on him, he looked up, saw Arthur, and smiled. It was the most breathtaking thing Arthur had ever seen, which scared him. He never thought of Merlin that way and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Arthur went back inside to see if there was any leftover food since Merlin was tied up with kids and Hunith wasn't anywhere to be seen. He found what he was looking for in a pot.

    Not used to poring his own food, he fumbled a little bit, getting some of it on the floor, but managed to get a bowl of food and ate a late breakfast. Merlin came back in a little while later out of breath and his hair out of place.

    "Nice hair, Merlin," Arthur teased. Merlin, slightly embarrassed, fixed his hair and said, "stuff it cabbage head," in his typical banter.

    "So, Merlin, are there any plans for the day?" Arthur asked, wondering what to do now that they had some free time.

    "I suppose whatever you'd like except hunting, which I will never do while I'm home," Merlin said simply.

    Arthur pondered this while Merlin went to get Arthur's clothes ready for the day. Pausing when looking at the clothes on the floor in a pile, "I was too tired to help you last night wasn't I?" Merlin asked.

    "Yes and you were rather rude about it just before you went to sleep, _Mer_ lin. So I had to improvise," Arthur scolded. Then after a moment of Merlin being silent, Arthur looked up and saw Merlin just sitting on the bed. Sighing, he got up to go see what was up with Merlin now.

    As he neared the bed, he saw Merlin sitting there with his eyes closed. Not knowing what to do to comfort his friend, Arthur sat down and just waited until Merlin spoke. It took a few minutes before he did speak.

    "I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin started, "for what?" Arthur interjected.

    Merlin sighed a shaky sigh and whispered, "I'm just so tired, that's why I needed to come on this vacation-" he paused.

    Arthur didn't say anything knowing somehow that this was something that Merlin needed to say. Merlin continued after a moment, "I'm not just physically exhausted, I'm mentally and emotionally exhausted, too. I haven't slept a good night's sleep in more than half a year now, with all the scares and the people trying to do you and the kingdom harm, it's just too much for one person to handle when they're not used to it." Merlin was breathing heavily after that, but continued anyways, "I needed to take a break from all of the death and the hustle bustle that is Camelot. I love Camelot, it's my home now, but I need some balance and calm in my life. That's why I made a fuss when you decided to join me, I needed a break from everything, and as sad as it is to say, I needed a break from being your manservant." He cut off there, not knowing how Arthur would respond, but he kept quiet as Arthur processed the information he received.

    Arthur couldn't believe it, Merlin needed a break from him, it hurt hearing those words, but it made him think about how he'd been treating him. He came to the realization that although he's the prince and should be treated as such, he'd been a poor friend to Merlin. He was horrified at the fact that Merlin probably wanted him to go home and if that were to happen, he'd be miserable without him. Truth is that he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Merlin. So he took a deep breath and said, looking at Merlin, "Merlin," he started, "Merlin, look at me."

    Merlin didn't want to, so he challenged Arthur by saying, "are you ordering me as a Prince?"

    "No, I'm asking you as me, Arthur, your-" he paused, not knowing if it'd be received well, but continued anyways, "your, horrible, friend. I know I haven't treated you as such, and I don't deserve to be treated as a friend because of how I've treated you lately, but-I hear what you're saying, I'm not a good friend to you Merlin, I'm realizing now that I never really treated you as such and for that, I'm sorry." That got Merlin to look at him, surprised.

    "You're sorry? Did I hear that right? Arthur Pendragon apologizing to a lowly servant like me?" Merlin joked with a small smile. Arthur gently shoved him, "I'm trying to be sincere her Merlin."

    Merlin's smile faded slightly, "I know," he paused, sighing, "how about this, why don't we just start over here and over these next two weeks, I'm not your servant and you're not my prince. We'll do our fair share of the work, we'll relax, and who knows? Maybe by the end of these two weeks, we'll be friends again," Merlin said with a smirk that said, "I'm lying, but I want to lighten the mood.'

    Arthur smiled genuinely and said, "you have yourself a deal Merlin, my only compromise is that we ease into it, I'm not that good at some of this stuff," Arthur confided. "Alright you have a deal Arthur," Merlin said, "let's go find Mum and see what she needs help with. And they got up to go find Hunith.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will be uploading one chapter a week ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another night where the two boys get to know each other a bit more.

      It wasn't hard to find Hunith, but once they did, they were shooed away with her saying, "you're here to relax, not work, if you're so adamant about doing work, go find those mushrooms you love and we'll have them for dinner." And with that they were left to their own devices as Hunith walked off with the wash.

      The two boys looked at each other and sighed, so Merlin decided that they'd go for a walk and wander around the village as Arthur hadn't seen much of it the last time they were there due to a Bandit lord trying to take over.

      They wandered for a while, Merlin showing Arthur all his favorite spots until they came to a home near the end of the village where Merlin stopped short and Arthur almost ran into him since he'd fallen behind a little to just enjoy the sights. He noticed the sad look on Merlin's face and knew who's house this was.

      He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and asked, "you alright, Merlin?" Merlin didn't reply, but he did start shaking slightly. Arthur went to look at Merlin's face and saw small tear tracks down his face. Arthur moved on instinct and pulled Merlin into a tight hug which Merlin returned just as fiercely and just let it all out, all the pain, and sadness he'd bottled up for a year. They stood there holding each other for what felt like hours, but had only been minutes, when Merlin pulled away slightly, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

      Arthur cut him off, "don't be sorry, he was a friend." "You said no man was worth my tears," Merlin said simply.

      "I was wrong, some men are worth your tears, but you mustn't linger on those feelings for long otherwise they'll tear you up inside."

      Merlin looked up surprised, "You're full of surprises today," with a small smile, he whispered, "thank you," and wiped his eyes.

      Arthur patted Merlin on the back and said, "you're welcome, Merlin," and nudged him past the house.

      They were fine after that, just enjoying each other's company and bringing back the mushrooms that Merlin loved for his mother to cook up while they set the table and fetched some water to drink.

      Soon enough it was time for bed and they bid Hunith good night and Merlin did help Arthur get changed that night before getting changed and into bed himself. Although he had to crawl over Arthur, who had starfished over the top of the bed. Arthur groaned when Merlin pushed him out of the way so he could get under the covers. Once he did and was in a satisfied position, Arthur flopped over and laid on top of the covers just staring at the ceiling. The he had an idea, but it would have to wait a couple hours, he hoped he'd be able to get Merlin up for this plan to work.

 

      Merlin had fallen asleep on his side facing away from Arthur about ten minutes after he knew Arthur wasn't going to get 'in' the bed only to be woken up by Arthur pulling him on his back and gently shaking him awake. "Merlin," Arthur started as he gently shook him, "Merlin," he tried again a little louder and shook Merlin a little harder.

      Merlin groaned and hissed, "what!?" Then opened his eyes to see Arthur leaning over him smirking. His smirk fell when he saw the confusion and then terror spread over Merlin's face. "Hey, we're not in danger, it's fine, Merlin." Merlin sighed, and smacked him, "don't do that to me! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Merlin overexagerated.

      "Get up," Arthur said, while pulling on Merlin like a kid during the holidays. "Come on, I want to see something and you're coming with me."

      "Can't you just go see it and let me sleep?" Merlin questioned. Arthur shook his head, "no, come on, get up." Merlin groaned, but got up anyways. They put on their shoes and snuck outside.

      They walked into the forest to the lake nearby, "where are you taking m-" Merlin paused when he entered the clearing behind Arthur. The beauty that he saw was indescribable, he'd never really gone out to the lake an night because he was always told that it was dangerous out in the woods at night, and that was still true, but Arthur was with him and he knew he was safe regardless. He looked over at Arthur about to say something he couldn't remember at this particular moment distracted by how _beautiful_ he looked. Merlin knew for some time that he'd been in love with Arthur, but he knew he would never have a chance, so he quashed down any hopes he had, but now, they all came springing back up and he didn't know what to say other than, "wow." _'wow? that's all you can say Merlin?!"_ He mentally scolded himself.

      Arthur looked over right as soon as Merlin said something, butterflies erupted in his stomach the moment his eyes landed on Merlin's face. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet, but he knew he was happy in this moment so he relished in it even if it was just for a night.

      "I saw this on our walk earlier, wondered what it would look like at night," Arthur interrupted the companionable quiet between them. Merlin looked up from where he was gazing at the lake's surface. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

      Surprised, Arthur said, "you've never seen the lake at night? You live here Merlin." "Yes, but I was never allowed out at night, it was too dangerous for a kid especially with bandits and the like around," Merlin explained.

      They spent the next couple of hours sitting next to the lake talking and just enjoying each other's company. Once they got too cold, they went back into the house and crawled into bed. They had about three hours before the sun came up, but neither cared as they crawled into bed and went to sleep. They were both too tired and too relaxed to care about personal space, Arthur curled up behind Merlin and held him in place, whispering, "good night, Merlin," as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

      "Night, Arthur," fell on deaf ears as Merlin, too, fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are a bit short, I felt like they were needed to break the story up into different days/nights/time. The next chapter will be in a week, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are excited or the next one :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time had passed and the two boys finally talk about what's been going on with and between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this seemed a bit rushed, it's not beta read nor am I a super great writer, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless

      It had been about a week of just relaxing and really getting to know each other as people, not just their positions. Merlin and Arthur had gotten very close, so close that they intentionally sought out each other's touch when they were alone, not much when in the eye of the village, but enough to draw a raised eye brow from Hunith that could rival Gaius'. But she never said anything, just letting the two boys bond.

      But they had gotten a letter from Uther later that day requesting Arthur's presence back in Camelot in 4 days time, which meant Arthur and Merlin had 2 more days of relaxation before they had to go back to 'reality'. They decided to make the most of it and they spent the whole day sitting by the lake or playing with some of the kids in the village.

      Come time for supper, Arthur had mastered potato peeling, so he and Merlin worked side by side getting supper ready while Hunith cleaned up the house. Merlin wanted to make sure he got the seasoning correct in the stew so he held out a spoon for Arthur to try it off of, but Arthur didn't want to spill any broth on the floor so he moved closer to Merlin and gently took the stew off the spoon. Moaning with how good it tasted with Merlin that close wasn't a good mix for either boys. They jumped apart when Hunith came into the room. She didn't ask, but she knew she interrupted something that she knew had been blossoming between the two of them, and she knew if she said something, it had the possibility of ruining what shred of what they had so she left it be for now. If the two of them haven't gotten it together by the time they left for Camelot, she'd smack both of them and tell them to figure it out as nicely as she could. She just wanted what was best for her two boys, and she'd come to see Arthur as a son during the time he'd been staying with them, she didn't want to see either of them hurt, but at the same time, she wanted them to see what she saw. Only time will tell she supposed.

      Once they all ate and said good night, Hunith went to bed and Merlin and Arthur did as well, only things had shifted slightly between them, it was scary and awkward, and new, but exciting at the same time. They had crawled into bed once again, but this time, instead of their typical big spoon, little spoon, Merlin turned to face Arthur. Arthur not really knowing what to do, just put his arm around Merlin anyways and that gave Merlin his opening to scoot closer. Close enough that Arthur could see Merlin's eyelashes fluttering shut as he snuggled into Arthur's arms. Before Arthur could whisper 'good night', Merlin was already asleep, so Arthur did a very daring thing, he gently leaned down and kissed the top of Merlin's head and went to sleep himself.

      It was just before dawn when Merlin woke up, he tried to turn over, but an arm wouldn't let him, so he looked up to see Arthur's jaw leaning on the top of his head and Arthur holding Merlin in place like if he loosened up his grip, Merlin would leave him forever, which would never happen. Once Merlin was able to scoot just far enough away from the furnace that was Arthur, he was able to look at Arthur's face. He looked so peaceful and innocent and in a way, Arthur was innocent. Merlin wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to tell him about his magic, but when he did, he was pretty sure Arthur would be ok with it after a bit of explaining and maybe his mum to soften the blow a little.

      It was funny to Merlin how much he'd learned about Arthur and visa versa and yet, he couldn't put his finger on the feeling he had in his gut, he supposed it might be love, but he'd never been in love, so he didn't know if that's what love felt like. Merlin knew that once he let Arthur in, there was no going back for him, this was it. All or nothing, he just hoped Arthur felt the same.

      While Merlin was having his small inner crisis, Arthur had felt movement and slowly woke up. He didn't want to startle Merlin or potentially wake him up, so he gently opened his eyes and was met with Merlin's bright blue eyes staring back at him. It completely took his breath away by how beautiful Merlin looked in the moonlight. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed Merlin on the forehead.

      Merlin was completely stunned and unsurprisingly happy. He didn't even realize that his eyes closed just as Arthur made contact with his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes as Arthur moved away and looked up at him. Before he could say anything, Arthur said, "don't read too much into it Merlin, just go back to sleep." And Arthur closed his eyes in terror at what he'd just done.

      He knew it was forbidden to have a relationship with a servant, let alone your personal manservant. Arthur was scared and happy and frustrated all at the same time. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his chest. There was Merlin, staring up at him with his beautiful blue eyes, it took all of Arthur's willpower not to look down at Merlin's mouth.

      Merlin quietly sighed and whispered, "it's ok, Arthur, you don't have to hide when it comes to me. I understand that you're probably confused and that's ok-"

      Arthur cut him off, "that's the thing Merlin, I'm not confused-" he paused to let that sink in. "But-" Merlin interjected. "Stop talking and just listen Merlin."

      Merlin shut his mouth as he was about to keep talking and let Arthur formulate what he wanted to say. "I've known for a while that I was attracted to you, but this last week has really made me think about how I feel and what that means and in reality it doesn't matter how either of us feel because once we go back to Camelot, nothing can happen between us. My father would never allow it, I don't want to see you die or banished for something that we can control.

      "I've really enjoyed this last week here with you, but no matter how either one of us feel, I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you." Arthur cut off there, not believing how emotional his little speech would make him. When he looked down at Merlin, he saw tears glistening in his eyes. Arthur sighed and went to sit up when Merlin sat up first and pushed him down.

      Arthur grunted, "Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned looking confused.

      "You never let me talk, so now it's time for you to hear me, Arthur," Merlin said, and all Arthur could do is nod in silence. "I'm only going to say this once," Merlin started, "what your father likes and what we want are always going to be two separate things, it's just up to us to determine if what we want is worth it to go against him. I know you're scared and you don't want to disappoint him, but you have to chose your own path and he needs to understand that you're not him, you will never be him and he can't expect you to just ignore something because it wouldn't look good for him. All he cares about is his reputation." He paused to stop Arthur from defending him, "don't defend him, you know I'm right."

      Arthur sighed in defeat and nodded, then said, "I know, but it's just not that simple Merlin."

      "I never said it would be, nor did I say it would be easy. But I can't just ignore what I feel and I don't think you should either. It's not fair to either one of us, Arthur," Merlin huffed, then sighed, bringing down his temper at how unfair it was. "I'm just saying, why destroy something that I think could be really good just because your father wouldn't approve?"

      "Because I don't want you to die, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, quiet enough to not wake Hunith, but loud enough to get his point across, pushing Merlin off of him. "If you died, I wouldn't know how to function, if you die, I lose my purpose to keep going as well, don't you see what I'm saying Merlin? If we do this and my father finds out, you'll die, I don't know why you won't understand that." Arthur was so frustrated and sad and scared and a whole other mixture of things.

      Merlin took a moment to breathe and decided to do the only thing he felt like he could do and that was put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, and turn him to face himself. Once Arthur looked over at him, Merlin asked, "is your fear going to outweigh the happiness we'd have?" He wasn't sure of Arthur's answer, but he was sure this was a losing battle for him, so he'd let Arthur think about that question and he got up to go take a walk to give Arthur some space. He needed to get some fresh air and clear his head.

      Just as he got up, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Startled, Merlin said, "wha-" But Arthur cut him off by pulling him down and kissing him smack dab on the lips. It was a little rough, but they found their rhythm after a moment. Once the need for air arose, they both slowly pulled back panting.

      Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur staring back at him, then Arthur whispered, "I'm scared of losing you as much as I'm scared of loving you."

      All Merlin could do was gently lean back in and kiss him. After a few moments, they pulled away and Merlin said, "I'm just as scared, but I won't let anything happen to us." "How do you know that we'll be ok?" Arthur asked, uncertain, more uncertain than he'd been for anything in his entire life.

      "Because as corny as it is to say, if we believe in each other and choose to never let go, we'll overcome anything that gets thrown our way including your father." Then he leaned back in to peck him on the lips one more time now that he could. When he pulled back, he smiled and whispered, "let's get some sleep, we have one more day to prepare to head home."

      Then he pulled Arthur down with him on to the bed and because he could, he man handled him into a position he felt comfortable in. Arthur on his back and Merlin curled into his side with his ear up against Arthur's heart.

      "Merlin?"

      "Hm?"

      "I think I'm in love with you."

      "I think I'm in love with you, too."

      Arthur leaned down and kissed the top of his head and whispered, "we'll figure this out one day at a time. I'm still worried about my father, but I think with you by my side, we can face him together."

       Merlin smiled and put his hand on Arthur's chest above his heart, "I'll always be by your side Arthur, no matter what."

      And they both drifted off into a peaceful and happy sleep not knowing what the next few days would hold but they'd face it together .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun posting a multi chapter story I actually finished. This is a tiny chapter, but it's a cute one imo. I hope you enjoy it! Again, not beta read bc when do I ever have anything beta read? lol

      The following morning, Huntih went to check on the boys to see them curled up in each other, smiling she let them sleep. She decided to have breakfast waiting for them so they didn't have to do anything except relish in each other and in the peaceful and happy bubble they created around themselves. She knew they'd eventually figure it out, she just hoped that Uther would be merciful and let Arthur be happy.

      Merlin and Arthur woke up a few hours later after Hunith checked in on them to the smell of breakfast stew. Arthur woke up just before Merlin and was just content to lay there rubbing his hand up and down Merlin's back until he woke up. Only minutes later did Merlin stir.  
He stretched as much as he could with the limited amount of space he had to and remembered the previous night. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Arthur who leaned down to gently peck him on the lips, "morning," Merlin whispered against Arthur's lips.

      "Morning," Arthur whispered right back. He never stopped rubbing Merlin's back until Merlin leaned up on one elbow and leaned over Arthur. Then proceeded to push him to the bed and kiss him senseless. Arthur brought his hand from Merlin's back up to the back of Merlin's head to turn him for better access. And Merlin readily opened his lips once he felt a probing tongue slide across them. They laid there kissing for what felt like ages, but was only a few minutes, it was wonderful to be able to kiss each other and not have to worry about any prying eyes.

      They slowly pulled apart panting from a lack of oxygen. Once Merlin caught his breath he whispered, "when we get back to Camelot, if you want to just keep this to us for a bit as to not shock anyone, I'm ok with that. Just promise me if won't be forever."

  
       Arthur smiled and said, "I promise, Merlin, we'll find a way to make this work somehow, someway. We'll figure this out one day at a time-" he paused to kiss Merlin on the nose, "together."

                                                               "Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, it's been a fun journey. I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know in the comments if you liked it. Do you think I need some pointers on how to word things, feel free to let me know, but don't be a jerk about it ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, like I said, the plot bunny ran away with this. Kudos and positive comments keep me going :D


End file.
